Santa Baby
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Yes, Sasuke Uchiha still waits for Santa on Christmas.


Oh my gosh! I'm on a roll! But it's Christmas. So here's my Christmas fic for SasuIno. I hope you guys all like it. I dont understand the concept of this actually. But the basic point of the story is there. Anyway, I just hope you like it! And dont find it stupid.

This was inspired by the title and my friend Alex. :) Moving on! Read now! :D AND ENJOY.  
P.s. I decided for their age here to be like 18-19...

* * *

**Santa Baby**

Sasuke was hurriedly running around his quarters; moving this and that to here and there. He's been hard at work for a few weeks now, trying to make his house look presentable and Christmassy.

When he was moving his couch to who knows where, the doorbell rang. Sasuke decided not to answer it first and continue pushing his couch to the side. The doorbell rang again and then some knocking.

"Sasuke! Open the door, bastard!!!" came an oh-so familiar voice.

"Ugh. The idiot." Sasuke said slapping his forehead. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm coming!" He yelled out. Sasuke then made his way to answer the door.

He opened it and found his loud blonde best friend, "Naruto. How nice to see you." He said sarcastically welcoming him in his house.

"Ha-ha" Naruto mocked, "Nice to see you too."

"So what do you want? I'm busy." Sasuke was quick to ask.

Naruto shrugged, "Nuthin', I was just wonderin' if you wanted to hang out today." He said casually, "You've been locked up in your house for a week. What do you do here?" he wondered. Naruto began looking around.

"Holy crap, Sasuke!!!" Naruto exclaimed, "What did you do to this place?! It's all decked out for the Holidays!" he continued, "I thought you weren't the type to get into the holidays!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not…" he voiced. "…but Santa's coming home for Christmas…" Sasuke mumbled to himself, so that Naruto wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke quickly said.

Naruto shrugged it off, "Anyway, so you up for it?" he asked again.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Naruto, I'm kind of busy right now…I just, I cant…" he told him.

"Suit yourself!" Naruto said, "Kiba and I are drinking til we get a hang-over tomorrow."

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, so?"

"You should be wrapping your gifts."

"Oh crap! Yeah…" Naruto said thinking about it. He hasn't wrapped the gifts for his friends yet. And they were having a Christmas party at midnight so they could celebrate the start of Christmas day with each other.

"And besides, you shouldn't even have a hang over tomorrow…" the Uchiha told him.

"Why not?"

"Cuz hangovers suck." he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasuke sighed, "Enough about that. Get out!" he demanded.

"Geez! Alright, I'm leaving." Naruto said walking toward the door.

Sasuke went back to rearranging his house. He was slightly obsessive compulsive that way. After taking a break from heavy-lifting and such, Sasuke decided to make himself a snack. He sat on a stool in his kitchen and took a sip of Coke, "it's too bad she wont be here for the midnight party…" Sasuke voiced, "she'd enjoy it the most."

Then Sasuke stood up, "but at least, she's home for Christmas!" he said happily then made his way to look for something to eat from the fridge.

--

Sasuke woke up the next morning, he looked at the time and it read 9:16. He stretched and tried to rub the sleep off his face. _Santa's coming home tomorrow_. He thought as he smiled. He got up, went to the bathroom then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Santa's coming home tomorrow!" Sasuke chanted going down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen someone was there, sitting in the middle of the kitchen on one of the stools.

"Actually…" the person began, "Santa's here, baby! Surprise."

Sasuke was surprised at the sight he saw, his eyes grew wide and was overcame by happiness. The person was smiling at him brightly.

"INO!" He yelled and ran to give her a hug. Ino giggled as Sasuke embraced her tightly. She thought he wasn't going to let go.

"Hey babe." She laughed, "How have you been?" She asked when she was finally released from the hug.

"Great now that you're here." He said with a smile. Ino laughed again.

"So, I heard…" she began with a smirk.

"What?" he quickly asked.

"You stood outside the flowershop for a full six hours?" she started laughing again.

Sasuke blushed, "I missed you, okay!" he said defensively. "Damn Ino!" he grunted.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Ino apologized still laughing, "Come here…" she said motioning for Sasuke to go to her. He just pouted and crossed his arms. Ino laughed at how a baby he was being. Ino stood up and approached Sasuke her self. "Don't be so dramatic." She said as she kissed him. Sasuke kissed her back and Ino knew she was forgiven.

Sasuke pulled back after a few seconds. It was just a quick kiss. "The first thing my girlfriend does after being gone for more than 2 weeks is tease me." Sasuke complained.

"Oh, you know you've had worse." Ino said going back to her stool. Sasuke laughed.

"So why are you back so early?" He asked her.

"Like I'd miss the midnight party. I had to come back_ before_ Christmas!" Ino said to him. "Why you aren't happy?"

"No! No! I am. I was just surprised. I really thought you were arriving on Christmas day." Sasuke told her.

"Yeah well, I was supposed to. Until Sakura tells me raving all about the party later. Well, surprise to them hah!" Ino spoke.

"Yeah. Surprise to me, too…" Sasuke said. Ino laughed.

"You're always laughing. How come?" he asked her.

"You tell me. You're the one who decked this place out! What, did you put laughing gas in the air vents?!" Ino kid.

"It's amazing how you and Naruto used the same term- 'decked out'." Sasuke told Ino.

"Yeah?" she laughed. "That's funny."

"But dont worry, babe. I love how you fixed up the house. You did an amazing job." Ino praised her boyfriend's work.

"Good." Sasuke said and Ino gave him a smile. It was quite for a while as Ino took in how the house looked, and Sasuke took in how Ino looked. She was in her skinny's and a black button up jacket and high boots. Sasuke then remembered he was hungry.

"So, breakfast?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sure!" Ino said standing up the same time as him, "I'll help you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, and are you staying over?" he wondered.

"When am I not?" came Ino's reply, "I barely live at home." The two of them laughed.

--

Everyone was at the Hyuga Compound for the Midnight Party. There were finger foods if ever they got hungry but everyone had eaten a Christmas Eve dinner with their families and loved ones. Which meant, Sasuke and Ino went on a date that evening. Actually, no stores were open so, they made a special dinner and Ino opened the flower shop (for the sake of 'going out') and they ate it there. Sasuke even bought roses from the shop to just give it to her.

"So who's not here?" Naruto yelled as he was about to do a roll call.

"Uhh…Tenten and…Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she scanned the room. "It's not like him to be late." She said, "I mean, even Kakashi sensei is here already."

When I say Christmas party, I don't just mean the kids. Their sensei's are invited too, of course.

"Tenten's late cuz she still has relatives over her house. Her mom allowed her to leave just a few minutes ago." Lee told Sakura.

"Oh, I see…who knows where Sasuke is?" she yelled.

"I've been trying to call him." Naruto said as he put his cellphone in his ear. "Damn it, bastard. Pick up."

After 10 minutes, Tenten arrived and still no Sasuke. "It's almost 11.00 damn!" Naruto said.

Other than Naruto and Sakura worrying (of course, those two were the party organizers. They just borrowed Neji and Hinata's mansion), everyone was having fun. Shikamaru played DJ (influenced by Ino, of course) and was playing music the whole night. People were dancing and catching up. They were having drinks as well. It was a party!

Finally, Sasuke entered the place with someone they didn't expect.

"INO!" Tenten exclaimed as she hugged the blonde.

"Ino?" The crowd said.

Everyone went and greeted her. Hi's and Hello's here and there, laughing and such.

"No wonder you were late, Sasuke…" Naruto said. "What're you dong here?"

"I didn't wanna miss this party!" Ino exclaimed as she started toward the make-shift dance floor, pulling Sasuke with her. Ino began dancing to the current song playing. "Hey Shika!" she greeted Shikamaru from where she was. He smiled at her.

Everyone then went into party mode. Dancing, drinking, laughing.

When it was 12.00 everyone greeted each other Merry Christmas and they exchanged presents with each other. It was truly a get-together they all looked forward to.

"I thought Santa was coming home tomorrow. Err…later." Sakura said to Ino. It was now after the party, around 2.30 and only Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Kiba were left. Everyone else went home. The house was more chill now and not hyper.

"Well Santa decided to come home early." Ino replied smugly as she embraced Sasuke.

Sakura giggled. "Well it's a good thing you did. I thought Sasuke was gonna have a nervous breakdown." She joked.

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke told her.

"Ino…Ino…" Sakura mocked, copying Sasuke when he was sulking.

Ino and Kiba began laughing.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm here now…" she laughed as she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Did Santa give you what you wanted this Christmas?" Sakura continued with the joking.

"Don't worry. All he was waiting for was Santa, and not her gift." Ino winked and Sakura chuckled at her comment.

"Don't worry your blonde little head either, I'm glad you're back, too." Sakura told her best friend.

"Oh? Was Ino the one you've been calling 'Santa' all this time?" Naruto asked lost. Man was he slow into the conversation. Kiba and Neji rolled their eyes at Naruto's stupidity. Sakura looked at him like 'DUH!'

Ino just chuckled.

"Yeah. My baby. My Santa Baby." Sasuke replied answering Naruto then he kissed Ino on the side of the head.

* * *

Merry Christmas GUYS! :D I hope you liked it!!! So basically the story was Ino was coming back for Christmas and her code name was 'Santa'. Inspired by my friend Alex. Who's girlfriend is actually arriving on Christmas Day (who did have a nervous breakdown while she was gone. You're such a loser, Alex! xD) and he gave her the codename 'Santa'. :)

I was listening to **Hot n Cold** by _Katy Perry_ the whole time while writing this (I still am listening to it haha). I am addicted to that song. And that was the song Ino was dancing to in the party! Especially the chorus. :) Ah. I really hope you liked it. :) Thanks for reading!

**H A P P Y H O L I D A Y S ! and M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S !**  
review! xD


End file.
